24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jovan Myovic
Jovan Myovic was an assassin hired by the Drazen family during the events of Day 1. He was assigned to eliminate Teri and Kim Bauer, in order for the Drazens to avenge the deaths of Vesna and Martina Drazen. Jovan's partner was Mishko Suba, who was killed by Ted Paulson. Jovan infiltrated a clinic masquerading as FBI, raided a CTU safe house, and invaded the Bauer family home. Before Day 1 * Age (at death): 31 * Birthplace: Sombor, Vojvodina in Serbia * Aliases: Joe Ragey, Tuvo Personal * Sister: Ivestia Myovic Work Experience * Luca Univox, Belgrade - International Sales Representative (According to Interpol, Luca Univox is "a shell company created to launder money earned by the Drazens through various criminal enterprises") Military * Serbian Army Special Forces - Corporal * Serbian Army - Private Criminal Activities * Wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Helmet Dantine, 24, Personal Assistant to the Chief Financial Officer, Berne Banc Suisse. (Dantine was the sole witness to the alleged murder of his boss, Rudolf Kaspar Schoss, by Drazen associate Mishko Suba) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe. Day 1 to Nina Myers.]] During the events of Day 1, Andre Drazen hired Ira Gaines to have Senator David Palmer assassinated and set up Jack Bauer to take the fall. Bauer was able to rescue his wife and daughter from Gaines and the original plan failed. Andre Drazen put his contingency plan into effect and his brother Alexis killed Gaines' surviving crew, which included Kevin Carroll. While Alexis focused on Palmer, Mishko Suba and Jovan focused on Bauer's wife and daughter. When Jovan learned that Teri and Kim were brought to a medical clinic, he went to the clinic. Jovan was in one of the patient rooms, when Nina Myers approached him. Jovan identified himself as FBI, but Nina eventually realized he was a perpetrator. Nina tried to pull prints off the phone Jovan used, but he had every print wiped off. When Teri and Kim were transported to a safe house in Pine Canyon, Jovan made a call to someone and told them they moved the women. When Jovan and Mishko arrived at the safehouse, they discovered that CTU sent an extra tactical team to the safehouse, as Jack discovered that his wife and daughter were targets. After Jovan and Mishko killed Agent Daniels and Jeff Breeher, they entered the house. However, Agent Paulson realized that the safehouse was infiltrated, and he had Teri and Kim take cover in a bedroom. and Kim Bauer.]] Paulson demanded for Jovan to surrender himself and Jovan came out of the bathroom. He began to hand over his firearm, but Mishko snuck up behind Paulson and stabbed him in the back. When Jovan heard the garage door open, he ran outside of the safehouse. Teri and Kim began to drive away and Jovan took fire at the vehicle. After Mishko was killed by Paulson, Jovan shot Paulson and went after the women. When Teri and Kim managed to escape, Jovan phoned Andre and told him he would go to the Bauer household. Shortly after Jovan arrived outside the Bauer household, a CTU agent, Williams, reached the property. After Williams scouted around the house, he reported back to CTU. Before Agent Williams was able to get into his car, he was murdered by Jovan. When Teri arrived at her home with Dr. Phil Parslow, Jovan planned to make his move. However, Teri accidentally set off her alarm and she didn't know the pass code, due to her being diagnosed with dissociative amnesia. The security company sent two guards to check the inside and outside of the home, which took 15 minutes. After the security left, a friend of Dr. Parslow's named Chris arrived and stood guard outside. When he went inside to use the restroom, Jovan made his move. Jovan shot and killed Chris and he also shot Dr. Parslow in the shoulder. Jovan demanded for Teri to tell him where the girl was and if she complied, he would make both deaths painless. She was speechless with panic, but just as Jovan was about to kill Teri, Tony Almeida arrived and shot him fatally in the back. Memorable quotes * Jovan Myovic: (to Teri Bauer) Your daughter, where is she? Tell me where she is and I'll make this painless for both of you, I promise... Fine! Background information and notes * The name "Myovic" is spelled in the anglicized form. There is no letter Y In the Serbian language, there is no letter "y", and the name is spelled "Mijović". Appearances Day 1 Myovic, Jovan Myovic, Jovan Myovic, Jovan Myovic, Jovan